


Knihovna Kocourkov

by Sneiph



Category: Original Work
Genre: Books, Coffee, Death, F/F, Femslash, Music, Winter
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28109865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sneiph/pseuds/Sneiph
Summary: "Můžu vám s něčím pomoct?"Věnovala jí hodnotící pohled, než s jemným zvlněním rtů pohlédla za ni – přímo na ceduli "Knihovna Kocourkov". "Myslím, že ano. Sháním Noci, po nichž nepřichází ráno od Krchovského. Z důvěrných zdrojů mi bylo řečeno, že zde je všechno, co hledám..." odmlčela se, "a možná i to, co nehledám."





	Knihovna Kocourkov

**Author's Note:**

> Milí pocestní, tohle je povídka, která byla sepsána jako úkol, v prvé řadě nebyla zamýšlena ke zveřejnění. Je to povídka, která vznikla v nočních hodinách, a tak možná místy ztrácí soudnost (v závislosti na únavě a množství vypitého kafe). Je v ní ale něco – něco, co se líbilo nejen mně, ale i osobě, která mě inspirovala natolik, že v ní je nepřímo zahrnutá. Nakonec jsem se tedy rozhodla ji zveřejnit; není fandomová, ale je svým způsobem moje. To z ní dělá jedno z nejlepších děl, které jsem za rok 2020 napsala; což mě trochu mrzí s ohledem na to, jak uspěchaná je.

Seděla na zemi mezi regály s beletrií. Vpravo přímo vedle hlavy byly na poličce spisy Havlíčka Borovského, vedle nich Skalického překlad _Drobných ironií života_ Thomase Hardyho, _Kniha div_ _ů_ Hawthorna a na zemi před ní Hemingway. Na román _Komu zvoní hrana_ kapala s trpělivostí vyčkávajícího krev z jejího zápěstí.

*

Při otevření dveří se nad nimi rozezněla rolnička, dovnitř byl vpuštěn mrazivý vzduch, všude vyhrával hlasitě Adam Lambert s verzí _Believe_ od Cher a místnost voněla perníkovým kořením. Dívka s kudrnatými vlasy zrovna balancovala na stoličce, jak se snažila do jednoho z vrchních regálů nacpat Hejdovu sbírku _Všechna slast_ , a hrozilo, že se brzy zřítí. Ona i ta stolička.

"Potřebujete pomoct?" usmála se nad tím výjevem od pultu příchozí holka modrooká a nechala oči spočinout na jejích rudých tvářích.

"To je dobrý, už to mám," spráskla ruce kudrnovlasá a s neustávajícím červenáním se přesunula k pultu. "Můžu vám s něčím pomoct?"

Věnovala jí hodnotící pohled, než s jemným zvlněním rtů pohlédla za ni – přímo na ceduli _"Knihovna Kocourkov"_. "Myslím, že ano. Sháním _Noci, po nichž nep_ _ř_ _ichází ráno_ od Krchovského. Z důvěrných zdrojů mi bylo řečeno, že zde je všechno, co hledám..." odmlčela se, "a možná i to, co nehledám."

"To měli pravdu," přikývla kudrnovláska a ukázala zpět k vrchní polici, do níž zrovna předtím vracela Hejdu, "víte, jak to u nás chodí?"

"Ve skutečnosti ne, nevím," přiznala ta s modrýma očima a upřela je přímo na Krchovského, "můžete mi to říct a já si ho zatím podám. Na té stoličce působíte nešťastně." Vydala se k ní, aniž by dala majitelce knihovny jinou možnost než začít vyprávět.

"Inu... původně to bylo knihkupectví, jak asi vidíte sama," rozhodila ruce kolem sebe kudrnovlasá, ale zrakem spočívala přímo na dívce, která se zrovna vyhoupla na stoličku, "vedl ho můj otec, jenže zemřel... a já mám knížky tak ráda, že je mi líto je prodávat. Čeho zbyl jediný kus, to už je jen k půjčení za symbolický poplatek. Čeho je víc, to klidně prodám. Ale... knih se nezbavuju, proto jsem to taky přejmenovala. Kdysi mi tu jeden zákazník udělal scénu, když jsem mu řekla, že jedno první vydání od Hosseiniho k prodeji prostě není a nebude."

Modrooká rusovláska se smíchem a Krchovským v ruce seskočila dolů a vrátila se zpátky doprostřed místnosti. "To je sympatické. Jak ale zajistíte, že se vám ty knihy opravdu vrátí?" naklonila zvědavě hlavu na stranu a položila sbírku na pult.

Kudrnovláska si ji vzala do rukou, opsala si údaje do sešitu a podívala se přímo na modrookou před sebou: "Lidé se vždycky vrátí. Někdy jim to trvá déle, to je pravda, ale... mám tady skvosty a oni si vždycky chtějí přečíst další. Nepůjčím jim nic, dokud mi nevrátí to, co mají doma. A navíc – beru si jejich jména a adresy. Z občanky. Nikdy je však nevyhledávám, pouze čekám, až se ukážou. A oni se ukážou, věřte mi."

Usmály se na sebe; čas se zastavil a pak se zase zběsile rozletěl. Tik, tak.

"Vaše jméno, prosím?" pobídla ji kudrnovlasá.

"Jsem Mia," vyhrkla modrooká v hlubokém zamyšlení, "a vy?"

Kudrnovlasá se na ni podívala s pobavenými jiskrami v očích. "Jmenuji se Nayra."

Když Mia Hamiltonová odcházela, místnost už nebyla plná vůně perníkového koření, ale šeříkového parfému, který měla na sobě. Z reproduktoru už nevyřvával Adam Lambert, tentokrát hlas patřil Linu-Manuelu Mirandovi. Zpíval _Mr. Bojangles_ a Nayřino srdce tančilo.

*

Donesla jí kafe. Dávno si tykaly a dávno si zvykly trávit úterní dopoledne spolu. Seděly vedle sebe na schodech hned vedle regálu s esejistikou, vpravo od hlavy Mii byly navíc vystaveny všechny Havlovy uspořádané _Spisy_ a obě se zdály být naprosto zabrané do rozhovoru.

"Takže včera se objevil pan zadumaný, aby mi vrátil Dickense a poprosil o Orwellovu _Farmu zví_ _ř_ _at_. Věřila bys tomu, že existuje někdo z vyspělé civilizace, kdo ji nejenže nečetl, ale dokonce ani neví, o čem je?"

"Nayro, neříkej mu zadumaný. Jen moc přemýšlí, umřela mu žena. Vždyť ti to už jednou pověděl," mrkla na ni Mia a napila se z hrnečku, který měla v dlaních. Kafe potřebovala víc než sůl; taky na něj chodila za Nayrou pravidelně. Měla sice kancelář patnáct bloků odsud, ve vzdálenosti dvou set kilometrů však nikdo nedělal tak dobré našlehané mléko. A navíc po těch týdnech měla svůj hrnek s velbloudem připravený přesně ve chvíli, kdy se nad dveřmi rozezvoněl zvonek. Žádná kavárna jí nemohla nabídnout stejné služby. A kopu smíchu gratis.

"Nezamlouvej to. Ty snad znáš někoho, kdo neví, o čem je _Farma zví_ _ř_ _at_?" s vykulenýma očima ji Nayra pozorovala. Nevěřícně. Ale koutky jí cukaly.

"Ale ne, neznám. Každý zná Orwella. Každý ví, že psal o zrůdnosti socialismu. Jedna z mála informací, co každému utkví v hlavě ještě na střední. Ale ne každý ho čte," věnovala jí úšklebek na znamení, že tedy dobře, odpoví bez řečí, "cos mu prosím tě řekla?"

"Nic. Umřela mu žena," vzdychla Nayra, "ale přidala jsem mu k tomu i _1984_. Sice mu z toho bude smutno, jako všem, ale člověk by si to přečíst měl."

Mia neodpověděla, jen pomalu přikývla a znovu si lokla kafe. A pak si s nostalgií položila hlavu na Nayřino rameno a přemýšlela o všem a o ničem, byla s ní a současně byla na míle vzdálená, trochu si rozcuchala perfektní drdol a zapomněla na čas.

Když se za ní zaklaply dveře a zmizela ve víru ulice, aby mohla zase pracovat, Nayra pustila do reproduktorů Ninu Simone, _Sinnerman_ se rozezněl místností knihovny a s úsměvem dopila svůj bílý čaj. Kafe jí na žaludek nikdy nedělalo dobře.

*

S hlasitým bouchnutím se rozletěly dveře knihovny _Kocourkov_ ; přehlušily dokonce i zvonek nade dveřmi. Dupání, těžké oddechování. Dvě knihy spadly z police, jak se přízrak kolem nich prohnal příliš blízko.

"Co to-" zvedla kudrnovlasá majitelka oči od deníkových zápisů Hanče, kterého zrovna měla na klíně, a zamračila se na toho nevychovance, který ničil její majetek.

"Nayro!" ozvalo se naléhavě přímo před pultem. Nayra překvapeně zamrkala, protřela si oči a znovu zamrkala.

"Mio, proč pro všechny svaté děláš takový hluk? A ničíš mou knihovnu?" zvedla obočí, ale vztek ji dávno přešel; jen co zjistila, kdo proti ní stojí.

"Promiň," pípla a skousla si ret, "to jsem nechtěla. Ale... sehnala jsem druhé vydání _Otce Goriota_ od de Balzaca, toho tu nemáš."

"Cože jsi?" překvapeně odvětila Nayra a pohled věnovala knihám, které se stále válely na podlaze; Mii se podařilo shodit drama _Jak je d_ _ů_ _ležité míti Filipa_ a Verlainovu _Romanci beze slov._

"Ehm... jsi naštvaná?" zhoupla se Mia ze špiček na paty a z pat na špičky. A znovu si skousla ret. V knihovně hrálo _Ease My Mind_ od Bena Platta a Nayře trvalo půl minuty, než...

"Můžu se podívat? Vážně je to... de Balzac? Druhé vydání?" nadšeně se rozzářila a Mia se pod jejím pohledem konečně trochu uklidnila. Přistrčila k ní knihu a tiše čekala na verdikt.

Nayra ji vzala do dlaní s posvátnou úctou a jen na ni zbožně hleděla. "Nádherný, výjimečný a vzácný kousek," prolomila nakonec ticho mezi nimi.

"To je. A je tvůj," usmála se konečně rusovláska, modré oči jí zazářily. Naklonila se přes pult, zastrčila překvapené Nayře pramen vlasů za ucho a než stihla kterákoliv říct další slovo, zmizela s _Mystery of Love_ a se zazvoněním zvonku ve víru všedního dne.

Nayra knihu se zbožným pohledem strčila pod pult, ne, tahle rozhodně nebude k půjčení ostatním, večer si ji vezme domů, a s hraným povzdechem a úsměvem na rtech popošla zachránit Wildea rozpláclého na podlaze.

*

Sníh padal, ve výloze blikala vánoční světýlka a Nayra měla to štěstí slyšet už posedmé _Underneath the Tree_ od Kelly Clarkson. Před chvílí se stavila slečna fascinovaná, aby si vyzvedla romantickou slátaninu _Sn_ _ě_ _ží, sn_ _ě_ _ží..._ od Greena, Myracle a Johnsonové; po ní se ještě objevil pan všechno-vím, který jí na lustr nad pult s mrknutím pověsil jmelí a vypůjčil si Rimbaudův _Opilý koráb_. Samozřejmě se nezeptal, a tak se Nayra musela postavit na stoličku s obříma nůžkama, aby to pitomé poloparazitické cosi sundala, než návštěvníky _Kocourkova_ napadne žádat od ní polibek. O opary nestála – o líbání cizích lidí taky ne.

Samozřejmě přesně v tu chvíli zacinkal zvonek a Celine Dion začala zpívat _How Does a Moment Last Forever_. Nayra se zakymácela, zachytila se v bezmocném pokusu o udržení rovnováhy jmelí nad hlavou a při pádu ho urvala. No, alespoň se jí podařilo ho odstranit z lustru.

"Mio," povzdechla si hned, jak svou přítelkyni spatřila před sebou, "nic neříkej, nic jsi neviděla, na tu stoličku jsem nelezla a už vůbec se mi nepodařilo spadnout. Vím, co si myslíš o mém balancu, žádný nemám, já vím."

Rusovláska se jen pobaveně zazubila, ale řekla jen tiché: "Ahoj."

"Ahoj," odvětila jí nadšeně Nayra. "Co tu děláš, takhle ve čtvrtek? Těsně před Vánoci?"

"Vánoce jsou zítra. Říkala jsi mi, ať se stavím," připomněla jí laskavě a naklonila hlavu na stranu. "Myslím, že ti chci hlavně popřát hezké svátky, Nayro."

"Ach, správně, ano! Promiň, v tom frmolu mám úplně přeplý mozek. Stavil se tu snad každý v tomhle městě. Všichni si chtěli půjčit nějaké čtivo na svátky, aby to přežili na rodinných oslavách. Dokonce si po půl roce vzpomněli i na to, že mám Čelakovského. Už jsem nedoufala, že na něj ještě dojde. Došlo. Chtělo ho snad deset lidí," vychrlila kudrnovlasá dívka a pak se natáhla za sebe. "Tady, tvůj dárek."

Modré oči se na ni podívaly trochu překvapeně, bez váhání však prsty začaly zápasit s balícím papírem. Boj netrval dlouho.

" _Neposílejte mi už žádné dopisy?_! Ginsberg?"

"Jo, přesně tak. Vím, že jsi ho chtěla. Tvůj vánoční dárek."

"Ale... to nemůžu přijmout... byl to přece poslední výtisk, co jsi tady měla..."

"Mně to nevadí. Patří ti od chvíle, co jsi ho tady v jedno úterý držela a zbožně na něj hleděla. Nemyslím, že bych ho dokázala někomu jinému svěřit do péče, i kdyby jen na pár dní, když vím, jak moc ti na něm záleží."

"Nayro, já..." nejistě se zahleděla do země, ale pak nadšeně zvedla oči a podívala se druhé dívce přímo do očí, "děkuju. Opravdu moc."

"Není vůbec zač."

Zazubily se na sebe. Obklopilo je ticho, jen z reproduktoru se nesl hlas Darby Camp. Chvíli na sebe hleděly, než se Mia naklonila blíž, pátravě se zahleděla do očí druhé dívky a po skoro nenápadném přikývnutí se k ní sklonila v něžném políbení. Zapletla jí prsty do vlasů, zavřela oči, setrvala v nekonečně dlouhém okamžiku. V hlavě se jí míhaly vzpomínky na všechnu tu našlehanou mléčnou pěnu, na smích, na mluvení o lidech, kteří se míhali knihkupectvím, na vánoční punč, který donesla před dvěma dny z trhů o blok dál...

"Tohle byl tvůj vánoční dárek," špitla, když otevřela oči.

*

 _Kocourkovem_ se prohnal lehký vánek, zacinkání zvonku nad dveřmi však nepřišlo. I přes poměrně hlasité _Speechless_ se Nayra při zvuku známého klapotu podpatků usmála, ale neotočila se. Dál rovnala Nabokova, a zrovna když se dostala k _Máše_ _ň_ _ce_ , někdo si ji přitáhl do náruče a vlepil jí pusu do vlasů.

"Nevěděla jsem, že ses naučila ty dveře otvírat, aniž by cinkaly," podotkla bez pozdravu a natáhla se pro Puškinova _Evžena On_ _ě_ _gina_ , kterého si naplánovala asi za deset minut vyzvednout studentka ruské literatury ze Sadové. Nebo to minimálně tvrdila do telefonu.

"Ahoj," broukla jí Mia do ucha tiše a usmála se, "však sem chodím už asi rok. Dokonce i Gogola s Čechovem najdu poslepu, a to je nečtu."

Nayra se otočila, věnovala jí cudný polibek na tvář a pak se protáhla k dalšímu z regálů. Aniž by odvrátila zrak od Mii, vytáhla jednu z knih a předala ji do natažených rukou. "Na, čti si. Ještě mám práci. Zavírám za dvacet minut."

Rusovláska překvapeně zvedla jedno obočí: "Vian? _P_ _ě_ _na dní_? Zajímavý výběr. Víš, že Francouze moc nemusím." 

"Ale no tak, tahala jsem poslepu. Někdy jsou věci, které se k nám dostanou náhodou, přesně ty, které se k nám dostat měly a my je s brýlema předsudků neviděly."

"Cítím z tebe vliv Komenského _Labyrintu_ , Nayro," ušklíbla se modrooká, ale odnesla si Viana s sebou do křesla na čtení.

"Jen co se týče brýlí. Zbytek jsem já," uculila se kudrnovláska a zmizela za pultem, protože zvonek nade dveřmi se rozezněl a zapálená studentka si přišla vyzvednout Puškina.

Za doprovodu _'74-'75_ se Mia s povzdechem zkusila začíst, aby zjistila, že stejně radši pozoruje zanícenou Nayru, jak mladé slečně vysvětluje, v čem spočívá krása Puškinova díla.

*

Nadšeně zvedla oči k muži, který vešel dovnitř. Londonovo _Volání divo_ _č_ _iny_ ji bavilo, ale už tři hodiny s nikým nemluvila a návštěvník knihovny jí vždycky udělal radost, ať byl den sebehektičtější.

"Dobrý den, vy jste slečna Leroyová?" ozval se trochu nakřáplým hlasem a rozhlížel se kolem, snad jako by si myslel, že zabloudil.

"To jsem já. Knihovna _Kocourkov_. Dostal jste na mě kontakt? Sháníte něco konkrétního?" věnovala mu radostný úsměv a naklonila se k němu blíž.

"Takže jsem tu dobře," podotkl, ale nic dalšího neřekl. Jen na ni hleděl, překvapeně, jako by nečekal, že by ji skutečně mohl najít – jako by snad její knihovna byla součástí historky, jejíž pravdivosti nikdo nevěřil.

"Hledáte nějakého autora? Určitý titul?" pobídla ho a doufala, že to bude něco zajímavého, "mám tady snad všechno od Shakespeara až po Murakamiho. Věřím, že by se vám něco z mého výběru mohlo líbit."

Hrála _Falling_ , když muž znovu otevřel ústa. Neřekl ani slovo, jen si odkašlal. A pak to zkusil znovu. "Já... hledal jsem vás."

"Proč jste mě hledal?" podezřívavě se zamračila Nayra. Nejistotu neměla ráda; obzvlášť když šlo o cizí lidi, kteří o ní kdo ví odkud věděli.

Znovu si odkašlal. Zahleděl se do stropu, na Nayru, na podlahu, pak někam k ceduli " _Knihovna Kocourkov"_ a nakonec zpátky na Nayru. Zemdleným hlasem vychrlil: "Chtěl jsem vám popřát upřímnou soustrast. Včera...," zadrhl se, ale zhluboka se nadechl a pokračoval, jako by to chtěl mít rychle za sebou, "včera zemřela, víte, měla s matkou autonehodu, narazil do nich kamion, řidič byl pod parou. Vyprávěla nám o vás, tak jsem vás... našel."

Nemusel říct její jméno, aby věděla, o kom mluví. Harry Styles se utopil se svým klavírem a Nayra začala hyperventilovat.

*

Ticho. Prázdno.

Svět se přestal točit.

Zčernal.

*

Pohřeb byl sedm dní nato. Vzala si černé šaty a do vlasů si vpletla pár kvítků pomněnek, aby nezapomněla. _Kocourkov_ zůstal zavřený. Musela přehodnotit svůj postoj: ne každý návštěvník jí udělal radost.

*

Seděla na zemi mezi regály s beletrií. Do své knihovny se odvážila vstoupit až o několik týdnů později. Bylo jí jasné, že někteří lidé s vypůjčenými knihami se už nevrátí, ale pokud měla být upřímná, ani s tím nepočítala.

Jakou hodnotu měl vlastně Remarque, _Krysa_ _ř_ nebo Cunningham ve světě, v němž zůstala vesmírná, nekonečná prázdnota?

Už dávno neplakala. S netečnou tváří se natáhla pro Hemingwaye, vzpomněla si na _Sbohem a šáte_ _č_ _ek_ od Nezvala a zavřela oči.

Ten den nehrála žádná hudba; oknem byl slyšet zpěv ptáků.


End file.
